Rendova Aftershow/Episode 3
Rendova Aftershow ''- Hosted by: WalkerMaimer'' Intro: Ladies and Gentlemen, give a round of applause to our after show host, WalkerMaimer. WalkerMaimer: Welcome everyone to the third episode of The Survivor: Rendova After show, with yours truly. Our guest for the night is a Walking Dead Wiki Admin and a member of Endotori, Shellturtleguy. Shellturtleguy: Hello WalkerMaimer: Glad you can join us, Let's get this first question asked as I am excited in knowing When you first heard of Survivor: Rendova what is your initial reaction? Shellturtleguy: I was really excited to play it, I like elimination games like this, so I was really looking forward to working with my wiki and possibly making new friends. '''WalkerMaimer: At one point, Did you feel that the morale of the Vaturivo fell after two consecutive eliminations of your fellow group mates Nathan and Hayden? Shellturtleguy Maybe not the morale, but we believe we made a mistake in eliminating Hayden first. I think you know why. WalkerMaimer: Maybe, I would've loved to see Hayden play the game and a strong contender. What would be the most difficult challenge you've ever done? Shellturtleguy: Dealing with people and how they show their bad sides in games like this. If you mean the challenges in this game, it would have to be the celebrity mix one. That one was pretty unique. WalkerMaimer: Working experience with Nathan, How was it? Shellturtleguy: Terrible. I specifically messaged him to let him know to contact us before contributing to the spelling challenge and he goes and tries a word that doesn't even exist. It became a recurring joke. WalkerMaimer: Wow, that sure is a revelation but anyways.....The fifth tribal council had it's revote and the results have voted you off, What do you think is your biggest mistake? Have you forged an Alliance with your fellow survivors? Or You just did not feel the urge to continue forward. Shellturtleguy: My biggest mistake? I made no fatal mistake. The UFSW members are a bunch of tools and they betrayed me. Fitz said he saw me as a valuable asset, yet he voted for me, KuT didn't want to vote for me but he did because he was threatened to be kicked out of the game the first round of Merge. They're manipulators and they should get disqualified for what they did. And they lie. A lot. I had an alliance with Dom and Killer, but Killer betrayed me as well and lied to me. This probably affected my relationship with all of the UFSW, as I learned they're a bunch of liars and puppeteers. I don't like them. WalkerMaimer: I am learning more and more on what really is happening behind our lens. Now time for our Final question: Who among the remaining survivors both tribes that you see potential in winning. Shellturtleguy: To be honest, one of the UFSW. They want TWDW members gone SOLELY because they're TWDW. They'll continue to vote out the most valuable people because EpicWarfare tells them to. I guarantee you. Just watch. WalkerMaimer: Before we end this episode, I would like to tell that my doors are open with regards to everything what Shell said and I can assure you that I am not biased about this in favor of any side. Once again, Ladies and Gentlemen, Shellturtleguy! And this concludes our show for the night stay tune next time after the tribal council, this has been WalkerMaimer telling you to be safe and stay cool. Category:Aftershow Category:Rendova Aftershow Category:Rendova Aftershow Episodes Category:Aftershow Episodes